A Place to Call Home
by ImaSupernaturalCSI
Summary: Or, how Tony Stark ended up with six random people living in his house. Pepperony, probably a little Clintasha later on. Rating it a little high because well, Tony Stark is Tony Stark and he says it like he sees it. Chapter Seven-Well, Tony had to get his two cents on the whole thing in somewhere. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Bruce Banner

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Avengers"-they belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, Joss Whedon, et al. **

**Author's Note: Just my take on how everybody ended up at Stark Tower. Or Avengers Tower. Or 'that big ugly building in New York.' You know.**

* * *

**Chapter One**: _Bruce Banner_

It was only supposed to be a mini-vacation. A stress free week after what he'd rank in the top three as one of the worst weeks he'd ever had. Pre-Other Guy _and_ Post-Other Guy. They'd been in Central Park, seen Thor and Loki back to Asgard, and then Tony Stark had turned to him. "So, you comin' by Stark Tower?"

He'd been surprised the offer still stood. Even more surprised that Tony had meant everything he'd said in the wishbone lab on the helicarrier. Or that he'd remembered it. And there was a feeling, deep down inside him, that the Other Guy seemed to like Tony. They'd told him after the battle how he'd snaked Tony out of the sky like a major league outfielder.

It could only mean two things: Either the Other Guy liked Iron Man…

Or that security guard had been right. Bruce Banner had some measure of control of an uncontrollable green rage monster.

The scientist in him was incredibly curious. "Sure," he'd answered carefully. Figuring that, like Nick Fury, Tony Stark just wanted to see what made him tick. Poke him a few more times with a pen to see what kind of reaction he'd get. But how many times did one get a chance to get a good look at the world's greatest scientific mind at work? What was it about Tony that piqued the Other Guy so much?

Tony had grinned excitedly, like a kid about to have his first sleepover or something. It was funny to Bruce, and he couldn't help but smile back as Tony gestured to his Audi and pointed to the passenger seat. Bruce had climbed in after saying goodbye to everyone else, and Tony had gunned the engine so fast they all disappeared in a blur. Cars were _not_ meant to go this fast in New York City. He could feel the Other Guy getting tense, and he forced himself to relax as Tony weaved in and out of Manhattan traffic, around the city crews putting the city back in order, around the NYPD patrol cars and FDNY trucks restoring Midtown to its glory.

Stark Tower was a wreck, and Bruce felt bad. "The windows are comin' outta your SHIELD bonus," Tony had told him, and Bruce wasn't entirely sure if Tony was teasing him or not. He parked the car in an underground parking level. "Hey JARVIS, elevators still up and running?"

"Only to the twentieth floor," a disembodied, mechanical voice announced from somewhere around Bruce's head, and he jerked in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" he asked Tony.

Tony seemed unconcerned. "JARVIS. He runs the place."

"Is he your butler or something?"

Tony smirked. "That's what he's programmed for."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Programmed?" And then he remembered. Tony had mentioned something about a JARVIS back on the helicarrier. "JARVIS is a computer?"

"Just A Really Very Intelligent System," Tony clarified. "Artificial Intelligence." He glanced up at the ceiling. "Maybe a little too intelligent for his own good sometimes," he muttered.

"I believe that would be your fault, sir," JARVIS's voice retorted in a flat voice.

Bruce laughed out loud. Tony looked sideways at him, and Bruce's mouth snapped shut just as Tony chuckled. "Yeah," he said. "I guess it is."

* * *

The elevator dinged on the 20th floor and the two scientists lugged their duffel bags (well, a duffel in Bruce's case, a metal briefcase in Tony's) onto the 20th floor. "This is the first floor of R&D," he said. "Looks like the base of the building didn't sustain too much damage."

"Just the top floors," Bruce said shortly. Feeling guilty over the damage the Other Guy had done to a multi-billion dollar mansion.

"That reminds me," Tony said, finally spotting the FIRE EXIT door on the far wall and leading Bruce over to it. "The Loki-sized hole in my living room floor?" He pointed to Bruce. "That you?"

A memory surfaced, one that Bruce didn't remember. An image of Loki lying on the ground was hazy, like it was drug-induced. But it was damn funny. "Yeah," he said after a moment. "I guess it was." He smiled at the image of Loki being thrown around like a rag doll.

"Huh," Tony said. "Nice work."

"Thanks," Bruce said, after a moment. He felt a rather unusual smugness coming from inside him. The Hulk was proud of his work.

The two didn't say anything after that as they climbed ten more floors. Both were too tired, too out of breath to say anything as they climbed. Tony did pause occasionally (more than occasionally) to catch his breath and explain what was happening on each level. Then finally, the door opened onto white tile floor. Tony held the door as Bruce stepped through into the living room of Stark's penthouse. "I'm drinkin' Loki's drink," Tony announced as he tossed the case down into the sitting area. He made his way up to the bar, which appeared relatively unscathed.

Bruce set his duffel carefully down and surveyed the room. It was hugely impressive. He could recall fuzzy bits and pieces of the room, but seeing it clearly was something else entirely. Someone had hung a plastic sheet up over the hole in the window. Already there were scaffolds up and plastic laid down for remodeling. "You don't let grass grow under your feet, do you?" Bruce asked as Tony came up to him, a tumbler of amber liquid in his hand. He handed it to Bruce, and he took it.

"Any excuse to play with new toys," Tony said flippantly. "There were things I didn't like about the original design anyway."

"Don't do that," Bruce told him, suddenly feeling annoyed.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Shrug this off," Bruce said, waving a hand around the room. The Other Guy could sense him getting agitated, and Bruce took a breath.

"Why?" Tony asked, genuinely curious.

"You don't have to make like this is no big deal," Bruce said. "I-the Other Guy-ripped this place apart," he said. "And I will pay you back for it."

Tony snorted. "Ah, with what money, Slumdog Millionaire?" He finished the tumbler of scotch in one shot. "In the time I've known you, you only own one pair of pants and one shirt. So unless you have an offshore account-" he paused. "JARVIS, run a search for Dr. Banner's financials."

"That won't be necessary," Bruce growled at the computer, unsure if it would listen to him or not. He looked at Stark. "You confuse the hell out of me, Stark," he said. "What's your angle?"

"Not everyone has an angle," Tony pointed out.

"No, everyone _has_ an angle," Bruce countered. "What does the self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist want from me?" His eyes darkened. "What exactly are you R&D'ing, Stark?"

"Not _you_," Tony said. "Jesus, Banner, you've got issues."

"You're right, I do," Bruce agreed. He could see the look on Tony's face as the Other Guy sparked through his eyes for a split second.

Tony didn't even flinch.

"Talk," Bruce growled finally, and Tony shook his head.

"Ross is still out there, Banner," he started. "And after today, Ross'll try even harder to try to get his hands on you." He waved a hand around the room. "While it doesn't look like it right now, you're standing in a room more secure than the White House, more secure than Fort Knox. I'm not after the Hulk."

It was always weird to hear someone call him that, and Bruce felt slightly unsettled. "He can pop out anytime he wants, in fact," Tony said. He looked Bruce directly in the eye. "Because the fact is, that guy saved my life," he said. "Or actually, I'm thinking _you_ did."

The thought brought Bruce up short. Another hazy memory floated to the forefront, this one of sliding down the front of a Manhattan skyscraper like it was a fireman's pole.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter one way or the other to me. Fact is, Banner, you're a good guy to have around in a pinch." He grinned. "And it's nice to have someone around other'n JARVIS that actually speaks science."

Tony pointed down the hall. "There's a bedroom back there that I think is mostly in one piece. Might be a little drafty. Yours if you want it, at least til things settle down. JARVIS is already monitoring military communication channels. We'll know if Ross tries anything."

He looked at Bruce. "So you're good for now. _Both_ of you."

There was a sense of contentment in Bruce's gut, and he wasn't sure if it was his or the Other Guy's. But if the Other Guy was good with it…

"Which one's mine?" Bruce asked.

Tony smirked. "The one without the fist-sized holes in the walls."

"Are you going to spend this entire time trying to piss me off?" Bruce couldn't help but ask. But he was smiling as he said it.

Tony shook his head. "You don't scare me," he said seriously. "What scares me is having to tell Pepper about my little jaunt into space." He pointed at Bruce. "The Hulk's nothing compared to Pepper when she's pissed."

Bruce considered the situation. It wasn't ideal. It was probably only temporary.

But it was home. For now.


	2. Steve Rogers

**Author's Note**: Thank you to the folks that reviewed Chapter One. I know this line of thinking's been done a couple dozen times so it's nice to see that people are still willing to give yet another one a go :)

**Chapter Two: **_Steve Rogers_

Steve arrived in the fold completely by accident. It started with a crazy-ass mission over Washington, DC. Tony had been the first to arrive, followed by Bruce Banner, and Iron Man and the Hulk were doing quite well against the evil madman with the giant mutated….well, Tony would call them rabbits later, but nobody was quite sure what they were supposed to be…

…when all of a sudden the SHIELD helicarrier made an appearance. Tony could catch where it made ripples in the sky, just enough of a jetwash that he could see it, but the people running in terror on the ground were mostly ignoring it.

And that was when Steve Rogers dropped out of the sky, quite literally, with a SHIELD-issue parachute attached to his back, in all his star-spangled glory. He landed on the ground, shrugged his parachute off at the same time he tossed his vibranium shield at the nearest bunny mutant, took a running leap over a parked Secret Service car, and caught the shield as it sliced off the ear of the nearest bunny.

He glanced back at Iron Man, and while he couldn't actually _see_ it, he was pretty sure he could _hear_ Tony smirking. "Still pretty spry for an old guy."

"Age and experience," Steve shot back. "None of which you know anything about, _son_."

Tony probably would've given him a snarky remark had it not been for the giant bunny foot that came dangerously close to squishing him. The three of them, along with Black Widow and Hawkeye for backup, made short work of the giant fuzzy rabbits and wasted no time in rendering the Crazy Psychovillain of the Week unconscious and into SHIELD custody.

Steve tugged off his mask as Iron Man came to a clanging thud next to him. His visor popped up. "Hey Eyepatch," he greeted Director Nick Fury as the one-eyed leader of SHIELD joined them. The two master assassins followed, walking, Steve noticed, closer together than usual.

"Sir," Steve said stiffly, and Tony snorted.

"Teacher's pet."

"Report back to the helicarrier for debrief. A chopper will pick you up-"

Steve tuned him out. Crazy Psychovillain of the Week had been the fourth mission in as many days, and to be quite frank, SHIELD's Super Solider was super tired. He didn't need as much rest as his teammates, but a little R&R wouldn't have been too much to ask.

He realized Fury had asked him a question, and he looked up. "Sir?" he said.

"Your Boy Scout is gonna take a couple days off," Tony cut in, before Fury could repeat his request. "He's got an apartment in the city he probably hasn't seen since Loki tried to take Manhattan, and despite the fact that he _allegedly_-" he said this with a 'yeah, whatever' glance at Steve- "can't get drunk, I feel it's time we consume copious amounts of alcohol."

"When did you become Director, Stark?" Natasha Romanoff asked.

"Not director, just master of ceremonies," Tony corrected her. "You guys are invited too," he said.

"No, we should do our debrief," Steve started to say, but he got glares from Clint and Natasha that shut him up. The last thing he wanted to do was get into a drinking match with Stark. He just wanted to see the inside of his eyelids. "Fine," he said shortly.

Clint Barton borrowed one of the SHIELD helicopters and he, Natasha, Steve and Bruce took it to the skies. Bruce was crashed in the back wearing a pair of blue jeans, no shirt and no shoes.

"I can't wait to see you drink Stark under the table, Cap," Clint was telling him.

Steve shook his head. "I'm not drinking."

"You know, just 'cause you work for Fury doesn't mean you have to be a killjoy," Natasha pointed out. "You're allowed to have fun."

"Look who's talking," Clint pointed out.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "This isn't the Army anymore, Cap," Natasha reminded him. "But I'm pretty sure even in the army, you were a little bit of fun."

She started humming, "The Star Spangled Man With a Plan," under her breath, and Steve found himself smiling tiredly in spite of it.

* * *

They arrived at Stark Tower still under construction. Clint put the chopper down on the newly-minted helipad and the three of them went inside, leaving Bruce zonked on the helicopter's floor. When they got inside, AC/DC music greeted their ears with a deafening roar, and the man himself was standing behind the bar, now with arc reactor blue lights in the base, a veritable alcoholic smorgasbord arranged on the bar top.

"Pick your poison," Tony announced by way of greeting, a glass of scotch already in his hand.

"Mom out of town so you raided Dad's liquor cabinet?" Clint asked.

"Yes Pepper is gone, and no, this scotch isn't that old," Tony replied.

"You sure know how to throw a party, Stark," Natasha said. They shared a look over the _last_ party they'd both attended.

"What'll it be, Cap'n?" Tony asked Steve. Still in the bottom half of his uniform, Steve felt very out of place, very uncomfortable, and very…old Steve.

_You're not in the Army anymore_, Natasha's voice sounded in his head. "Got just a beer?" Steve heard himself ask. Clint's face lit up and Natasha hid a smile as Tony produced a six pack of Bud Light and slammed it on the counter. "All yours, Cap. Drink responsibly."

"I can't get drunk," Steve reminded him, not getting the reference.

"Shut up and drink."

* * *

"God, you sound like Rhodey," Tony groaned two hours later.

Steve sighed. Three beers and he wasn't even slightly buzzed. Tony was on a second bottle of scotch, Clint had finished three beers on his own, and Natasha was on her second cocktail, with a beer next to it for good measure. His teammates were toasted, and he couldn't feel a thing.

"All I'm saying," he repeated, and Tony groaned, "is that after Manhattan we're all role models now, you know?"

"Well, nobody's gotten their hair cut like me," Clint lamented with a pointed look at Tony.

"You couldn't pull of these sideburns, Feather Head. Cap, I hate to say it," Tony said. "But you're a buzzkill." He pointed at him with the glass. "We save the world on a daily basis and people still hate us. Therefore, I say we're allowed to get a little hammered to screw it to them."

"What we do on our off hours, the world doesn't need to see, know, or care about," Natasha told him. "And if they did, they'd realize we're just as human as they are, and that even we need a break."

"Even when you're drinking, you're no fun," Tony complained. "You're an ass kicking superhero with a badass shield. You should be awesome, like me." Clint snorted and Natasha rolled her eyes. "You, my friend, need to lighten up. Alcohol or no, buddy, you gotta learn to shake loose."

The worst part was, Steve thought, was that Tony was right, as much as he _hated_ to admit it. Maybe he was taking his role as team leader too seriously. He thought about the guys on his team in Germany. Even Phillips had a beer or two with them now and again. The best leaders were the ones that related to their soldiers. Showed them leadership in the field, but when it was downtime, it was downtime. _I told Tony I wasn't marching to Fury's fife either….but I have been_…

He cracked another beer.

He could hear Tony applauding as he had his sixth.

By the twelfth….Steve was starting to wonder if this was what a buzz felt like. Or maybe, _maybe_ he was finally starting to loosen up. This was the first group of people he'd felt like he could trust since….well….since 1941. And maybe he was starting to feel like he belonged to something again. A team.

_His_ team.

* * *

When his eyes opened the next morning, sunlight streamed through the windows. He glanced around, and remembered where he was.

"70 years wasn't enough sleep there, Sleeping Beauty?" Tony's voice rang through the house, and Steve groaned. No hangover, and the best night of sleep he'd ever gotten, rudely interrupted by Stark. Not a good way to start the morning.

"Wakey wakey, Rip van Winkle," Tony said.

The fact that Tony was awake right now and as perky as this was as much a miracle of science as Steve himself. "Your stuff's in the room down the way. Shower's across the hall."

Steve squinted at him, confused. "Why do you have my stuff?" he asked.

"Because you can't wear that uniform forever, because I had Pepper swing by your apartment, which, by the way, has one of the biggest rats she'd ever seen, she wants you to know, and because quite frankly, even though you can't get drunk, you smell." Tony shrugged. "Shower's yours if you want it."

When he noticed Steve hadn't moved, he tossed over his shoulder, "Unless you'd rather go back to Commander Crunch and the catsuit gang?"

Steve considered his options.

* * *

After their next mission, Steve didn't go back to his apartment.

He went to Stark Tower.

Mostly because he discovered that Tony had had all his stuff moved from his apartment to the room at the tower.

Home, by default.


	3. Pepper Potts

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Avengers". They belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, et al.**

**Author's Note: Well, it's Pepper's turn. While only "twelve percent" of Stark Tower is hers, the woman should get some say in who's living there.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: **_Pepper Potts_

She was furious at him.

For almost dying. For the fact that he'd actually had his hands on a nuclear missile. Because he'd gone on a little jaunt into outer space. Because he had to go and save the world. Again. Because he was now rebuilding Stark Tower and the second building was incomplete. Because he hadn't done any press on the arc reactor power. Because she loved him, and had almost lost him. Again.

And because there were a bunch of strange people in their home.

Pepper Potts had returned to the tower after circling Washington, DC for hours because they couldn't land at either JFK or LaGuardia because of an impending _alien attack_, to find plastic sheeting up, an open bottle of scotch on the bar, Tony nowhere to be found, and a strange man standing awkwardly next to a giant hole in the living room floor.

So she didn't really feel all that apologetic when she demanded, "Who the _hell_ are you?"

The guy had jerked in surprise and looked over at her. "You must be Pepper," he said.

"Indeed I am. You haven't answered my question."

He spread his hands and grimaced. "I'm Bruce. Bruce Banner."

"Should that mean something?" she countered.

"Pep, you remember the guy that trashed Harlem a year or two back? This's him," Tony announced by way of introduction as he stepped into the living room.

She turned on him so fast, with a glare brighter than the arc reactor, that Bruce had to take several breaths to calm the Other Guy down before he went off the deep end and put more holes in the floor. Which would probably make her turn that glare on _him_, and Hulk or no Hulk, that scared the hell out of him.

"Ookay," Tony said. "Well I was never good with introductions." He moved in to kiss Pepper, but she stepped angrily back. "This is me paying for the twelve percent remark," he guessed.

She chose that moment to burst into tears and he moved to put his arms around her. Bruce awkwardly left the room.

He found them in that same position ten minutes later.

* * *

Pepper had just gotten used to the idea that Bruce was a permanent fixture, even going so far as to include him in the remodeling (who better to help make the place Hulk-Smash Proof than well, the Hulk?), when she arrived in the elevator one morning, arguing with the interior designer over her bluetooth, and jumped in shock at the sight of a barefoot blonde man in blue jeans and a white T-shirt sitting at the bar with a glass of milk.

He too, looked mildly apologetic. "Are you Pepper?" he asked.

She nodded, forgetting she had a conversation in her ear. The interior designer chattered on about glass and tinting.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," he said, sounding like Ward Cleaver.

"I'll call you back," she said, seemingly to no one. She saw him glance around the room, trying to decide if she was talking to him. Then she looked at him. "Captain," she acknowledged.

He raised an eyebrow and almost choked on his drink. "How did you know who I was?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Tony mentioned you once or twice," she said. "And your face has been all over the news." She was trying hard to be nice. But that was getting more difficult as time progressed. Here was another strange man in her home. And she knew this one already _had_ a home, so what was he doing here?

He ducked his head, embarrassed. "Please, ma'am, call me Steve," Steve Rogers told her.

He had manners. So not like Tony. She liked him already. "Only if you drop the ma'am and call me Pepper," she replied.

"Yes ma-Pepper," Steve said.

"Are you staying too?" she asked.

Steve shook his head. "Wasn't planning on it, no," he said.

"Well, Tony apparently was," Pepper said. "Your clothes are in the room down the hall."

"He mentioned that," Steve said awkwardly. "Sorry about the rat."

Pepper shivered at the thought. "I can arrange to have someone pick up the rest of your things and bring them here."

"Thank you, Pepper," Steve said to her.

She offered him a sincere smile before pressing the elevator button. She went down two floors, cornering Tony in the lab. He was in a good mood, as evidenced by the Black Sabbath blaring over JARVIS's system. Dummy and You were positioned nearby, and Tony was engrossed in something on the holographic mat in front of him.

Like so many times before, she found herself ranting to the back of his shirt. "I'll arrange for someone to go back and get Steve's things. Maybe Happy, because I'm not dealing with the cab-sized rat living in his bathroom again. Why SHIELD couldn't arrange for something a step up from rat-infested, I don't know. The interior designer called about the windows-"

"Good morning," Tony interrupted. He paused when she didn't offer a witty retort, and he looked over at her, curious. "Is this still a twelve percent thing, or have I added to the percentage?"

"How many people are you planning on having stay here, exactly?" Pepper asked him. "In _our_ home?"

The genius finally got it. "I should have asked you first," he said. The thought had occurred to him, but he hadn't thought she would mind. Pepper liked everybody. Well, except for Romanoff but she had reason to dislike the redhead.

She tapped her temple twice. "You got it," she said sarcastically. "Are you planning on having any of your other superhero friends staying here that I should know about? Do I need to install a force field or a laser grid while I'm working on the windows?"

"I'm sorry," he said simply, and Pepper stopped short. Those two words were such a rarity around Tony. "You're right, I should've asked you first," he repeated. He waved a hand around the room. "It is _yours_ after all."

"No Tony," Pepper said. Maybe he didn't get it. "It's _ours_." She looked at him. "This would be one of those things you consult your girlfriend about, having a bunch of strange people living in your house with you."

He considered that. "You're right." He returned to his work.

Pepper sighed. It was as close to a true apology as he would give. So she'd take it. "I called the interior designer," she said. "Did you still want the glass bulletproof in the living room?"

"Yep," he replied. "And shatter-resistant." He looked up. "Just in case."

She nodded and got up to leave.

"Hey Pep?" Tony called after her. She turned around, waiting.

"I believe you and I have a date. From you know, before." He shrugged. "I seem to recall you making all the plans." He returned his eyes to his computer screen. "Some very _adult_ plans, if my memory serves."

Pepper remembered, felt her face flush at the reminder. "Fine," she agreed. "But only if you kick our new roommates out for the night."

"Done," he said smoothly. Then he actually glanced up at her and smiled, and she couldn't help but smile back. She left the room and tapped her Bluetooth to make a call.

She was excited to start rebuilding their home.


	4. Thor

**Author's Note: Thanks much to everybody that's reading, reviewing, alerting...and thanks for favoriting me four chapters into this, no pressure or anything :) To the Guest reviewer who pointed out that the cereal is "Captain" Crunch-I know, I happen to love Crunch Berries, but let's face it, Tony's never been one for getting a title right, so I threw it in as Commander, and actually, I think Fury's a Colonel or something. And right after I read your review I had a serious hankering for Crunch Berries and I was nowhere near any. :)**

**So while I go wander off in search of Crunch Berries, here's Chapter Four! **

* * *

**Chapter Four: **_Thor_

No one had a clue how Thor ended up calling Stark Tower home. In fact, nobody was quite sure even when the God of Thunder had shown up. One minute, Bruce, Pepper, Steve and Tony were sitting around educating Steve on _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy when there was a crack of thunder, a flash of lightning, and Thor stood outside on the balcony.

Bruce was fighting to keep the Hulk from raging out. There was some bad blood between Thor and the Other Guy and Bruce wasn't sure why, but the Hulk wasn't exactly thrilled to see him.

"Who's that one again?" Pepper asked.

"Point Break," Tony responded, and at her blank look, sighed. It was no fun if nobody else knew the joke. "That would be Thor," he explained instead. "Loki's big brother."

"Speaking of…."Steve trailed off. "If one is here-"

"-where's the other?" Bruce finished.

"Hopefully someone's Asgardian prison bitch," Tony said bitterly. There was no love lost between Thor's younger brother and the billionaire, since Tony'd almost died trying to stop him, Loki had killed Coulson, and oh yeah, destroyed a multibillion dollar home.

"Are you just going to leave him out there?" Pepper asked.

Tony glanced sideways at her. "Um…no?" he guessed, and Pepper nodded. He sighed. Tony walked up behind the bar and opened the patio door. "Did someone fix that bridge of yours?" he asked by way of greeting.

Thor was grinning widely. "My lady Jane," he replied.

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Ah, Jane Foster," Bruce clarified. "His astrophysicist girlfriend."

"Astro-_what_?"

"Never mind," Bruce said quickly.

"How 'bout that," Tony replied. "What brings you here?"

"I have missed my comrades in arms," Thor confided, clapping Tony on the shoulder. Tony stumbled forward. Steve bit his lip to keep from laughing. It wasn't very often Tony was off balance. "Jane is in New York presenting her findings on the Bifrost-"

"Bi-what?" Pepper asked.

"Bifrost. It's an interstellar bridge-you know what, have Tony explain it to you," Bruce said.

"-and I was able to find your dwelling by the large letter 'A' on the outside," Thor finished. "An appropriate tribute, my friend."

"Friend?" Tony asked, at the same time Steve asked, "Tribute?" He seemed lost.

"Indeed," Thor replied. "Did not Commander Fury call us his Avengers?"

It dawned on Tony. Truthfully, he just hadn't had time to fix the massive lettering on the outside of the building to read "STARK". He glanced around the room at everyone, who stared back. "I'll be damned," he shrugged. "Huh."

Thor looked confused. "I do not understand."

"Nothing to explain," Tony said. "So….how's your brother?"

At the mention of the word, the God of Thunder's features turned decidedly stormy. "Loki has been sentenced by my father," Thor told the group, his tone grim.

"Tell me there's an Asgardian salt mine somewhere," Tony said.

"Tony," Pepper chided.

"What?" Tony's eyes flashed. "Pretty sure our boy Hawkeye would say the same thing." Come to think of it he hadn't seen Boy Wonder and Batgirl since their drinking match.

Thor turned on the billionaire. "Take care how you speak," he said, reminiscent of his first hour on the helicarrier. "The fate that has befallen Loki I would not wish on any man."

"And what has…befallen…him?" Steve asked.

Thor looked at Steve. Steve looked sympathetic. "He will serve his time on Asgard," Thor explained. "His words have caused great harm and his rage nearly destroyed your world."

"So…what, he got the Asgardian equivalent of a life sentence?" Bruce asked.

Thor paused, gathering his thoughts. "Father's first task was to cease my brother's words."

"'Cease his words…." Pepper trailed off with a glance at Tony.

"The metal gag that he was affixed with before leaving Midgard?" Thor began, with a glance around the room.

"I remember," Bruce said, when no one said anything.

Thor was quiet, which, for the booming god, was an eerie change. "It has become a permanent fixture. My brother will never speak again."

Pepper felt Tony stiffen. Tony, who could never seem to shut up. Tony, whose mouth got him into trouble more than one occasion. Steve and Bruce both cringed.

"I am ashamed to say that I feel his punishment is both harsh and justified," Thor said, setting Mjolnir down. "And I have come to apologize to you for my brother's actions. I know I cannot change what has been done-"

"No, you can't," Tony cut in. Thor turned to him. "What? I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. I thought Fury and his boys should have gotten their hands on Loki and dumped his ass in the nearest black hole."

"I cannot change the pain or destruction he has caused," Thor continued, cutting Tony off. "All I can do is promise that justice will be served."

"That's fine by me," Steve cut in before Tony could say anything. Everyone looked at the _de facto_ leader of the Avengers. "If Red Skull had been taken alive, we would've done the same thing. No punishment would have ever fit the crimes, but he would've gotten his." He looked at Tony, as if daring him to disagree. "It's what makes us different from them," he added. "Mercy's the mark of a great man."

"Then you can have mine," Tony tossed back at him. He glanced at Pepper. "I need a drink." He disappeared for the elevator, Pepper on his heels with an apologetic glance back at the men in the room.

Thor looked at the remaining Avengers. "When Jane said she was coming to New York I felt I must accompany her to explain the situation. I fear I may not have done any good." He nodded to Bruce and Steve. "I shall return to Jane." He looked at Steve. "Thank you for allowing me to explain."

"Thor," Steve said, and the big god turned. Bruce stepped up next to Steve. The two exchanged looks. "You're welcome anytime," Steve said, making the decision. "You're part of the team."

"You saved the world, that makes you all right by me," Bruce added. He cocked a thumb to the elevator. "Tony'll come around."

"The Man of Iron is formidable," Thor acknowledged with half a smile.

"So is the rest of the team," Steve replied. "If you're ever in this-realm?" He looked at Bruce for clarification on the word, and Bruce nodded with a grin. "You're more than welcome to stop in and say hello."

Thor nodded. "Should I need a place in this realm to call 'home'," he replied, "I shall find it with you. Farewell, brothers." He wound up Mjlonir to take off into the Manhattan night, but Bruce held up a hand. "Ah, Thor?"

The god turned.

Bruce pointed. "There's a door…."

Thor offered them a bow, and somehow managed to make walking awkwardly out the door still look pretty damn regal.

* * *

As he stood outside on the patio, he glanced back through the large windows. He had meant it when he called Steve and Banner 'brother'. They weren't blood, but they were family of sorts. They were a formidable team of warriors, who fought well in the face of devastating odds, and yet managed to win the day. Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner and even Tony Stark were his brothers, just as Fandral and Hogun and Volstagg were.

It was good to have friends in this second realm he called home.


	5. Clint Barton

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the "AVENGERS"-they belong to Stan Lee, Marvel, et al, et al, et all much cooler than me.  
**

**Author's Note: And...Clint's story. Also, I need to send a quick shout out to the folks that are reading this one, and then going over to read the two stories in the "Brothers in Arms" universe. I'm glad you like them. I do plan to continue in that universe eventually :) Anyway, thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: **_Clint Barton_

Tony Stark hadn't seen this one coming.

Nobody had.

Bruce had been walking past the living room windows one evening and something had caught his eye. He blinked, and actually walked backwards to take a second look. "Huh."

"What's 'huh'?" Steve had asked him, looking up from the sketch of a Chitauri fighter ship he was drawing. There were so many things in this lifetime he didn't want to forget. Sketching ingrained them in his mind. He twisted on the couch so he was facing outside.

Then he saw it. "I'll be damned," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Huh."

"Yeah," Bruce said. "Exactly."

"What are we staring at?" Pepper asked as she walked by. She shook her head and rattled off something about paint swatches to the invisible person in her ear, but said, "I need to call you back," when she saw what the guys were staring at.

"What's the commotion?" Tony demanded, stepping off the elevator. "JARVIS, transfer that design from R&D to my personal laptop-" he trailed off when he saw what everyone was looking at. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

He was fully aware they were staring at him. As Clint Barton sat with his legs hanging off the edge of the outside patio, he was _painfully_ aware they were watching him. If he'd been facing them he'd have been able to tell what they were saying.

But he didn't really feel like making eye contact with any of them. And with any luck, they might just leave him alone. He had no idea what had possessed him to come to Stark's monument to himself. He'd just jumped in the jet and flew to the first place he thought of.

Which….seriously, why the _hell_ had he come here?

His phone vibrated in his trouser pocket, and he didn't bother to look at it. It was the thirtieth text from Natasha in the past two hours, wondering where he was, why he wasn't on the helicarrier. Fury wanted to know where his damn jet was.

It had been four months. Four damn months. And yet, apparently, he was still the topic of conversation. Still the subject of whispers behind hands, the subject of stares. His so-called teammates were worse than teenage girls when it came to gossip. So when he'd come around yet _another_ corner today to find yet _another_ set of goggle-eyed agents looking like they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar, yet _another_ awkward glance and silence, he'd had to get out of there. He needed to get away before he beat the hell out of them out of sheer frustration. Because _that_ would do so much to help his cause…

So he'd borrowed a jet. Which was currently parked on Stark's helipad (thank God for vertical take-off and landing)- and that was another thing he couldn't figure out, why the guy that could fly had a helipad-

"Hey Clint."

_Damn it_. He stared straight ahead and waited for Steve Rogers to sit down next to him. "Hey Cap," he said finally. You didn't just ignore Captain America, for crying out loud.

Steve leaned forward and grimaced. "Long way down."

"Yep." He faced forward, feeling his phone vibrate yet again.

"How ya been? Steve asked him.

_How do you think, Captain Obvious_? "'m all right," he answered. Why the _hell_ had he come here? He'd spent a little time with his teammates since Manhattan, but not a large amount of time. He wasn't sure if he belonged in their secret club. If he should be classified as an "Avenger." He was Hawkeye, who saw better from a distance. Who needed distance to do his job. And who needed distance right now.

He thought.

"Yeah?" Steve said. "That's good."

Clint was getting really good at dealing in awkward silence. "Yeah," he acknowledged.

"Hey Feather Head," Tony said, coming outside to stand next to the two of them. Clint rolled his eyes at the unfortunate nickname Stark had bestowed on him. His wasn't the worst though. Those seemed to belong to Cap.

Steve shot Tony a glare. "There a reason there's SHIELD-tech parked on my helipad?" Tony asked, ignoring Steve.

"Yeah. Needed to get away. Didn't have a car." Clint replied.

"Should I build you a pair of wings there, Hawkeye?" Tony asked him.

"Would save Fury from calling every half second wondering where the hell his jet is," Clint played along.

"Want a beer?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Yeah, I can see that," Tony said, echoing Steve from earlier.

"Rough day?" Steve asked finally, figuring the ice was broken enough.

Clint snorted. "One of about a half dozen every week for the past four months." He looked at them. "You'd think saving the world, jumping off a thirty-story building, and almost breaking my back would win me back some points."

"Screw em," Steve said, surprising Clint _and_ Tony. Neither one of them expected such language from Captain _Boy Scout_. "We were there. We know how it went down. We wouldn't have won if it hadn't been for you."

"Maybe you should send out a SHIELD-wide bulletin," Clint replied. "Complete with photo and video."

"I can do that," Tony declared. "And then a PSA on how "SHIELD Agent" shouldn't be equivalent to, "Gossipy teenage girl." He rolled his eyes. "What the hell kind of outfit is Eyepatch running up there?"

Clint chuckled. Then he grew serious. "I'm tired of it," he admitted.

"It's a pity there isn't, you know, YouTube video upon YouTube video upon Flickr photostream of that day," Tony said. "So they could all grow a pair and see how it all went down in the end."

"Or the video where Natasha knocked you on your ass," Steve added. "Any lasting side effects from that, by the way?"

Clint shook his head. "Just the unfortunate one of turning Captain America and Iron Man into Dr. Phil," he said. "Sorry about that."

"Thank God that's over," Tony said. "I hate chick flick moments."

"Who's Dr. Phil?" Steve wanted to know.

Tony and Clint both smiled. "So." Tony said, rubbing his hands together. "About that beer."

Clint stared off into the Manhattan skyline for a moment. Then he turned and looked at Tony. "Yeah, what the hell," he said. "Why not."

Steve clapped him on the shoulder enthusiastically, almost sending him off the edge. He stood up and followed Tony inside.

Clint stood up after a moment, looking out into the fading sun. Fury could come get his jet. He texted Natasha to let her know where he'd be.

He wouldn't be going home tonight.

He'd found a better one here.


	6. Natasha Romanoff

**Author's Note: Apologies for not posting sooner, I was in the great city of New York for four days (they rebuild fast after alien invasions, LOL) and I can't post from my phone...**

* * *

**Chapter Six: **_Natasha Romanoff_

She'd smiled when she'd gotten his text.

_Gonna be Stark's tonight._

Finally. She'd been wondering when he was going to quit moping and get back to business. The agents on this boat were like teenage girls. Even _she_ couldn't stand them. They were an insult to her gender. Including the male ones. As she left the bridge ("Yes, Director, your jet is fine. No, Clint didn't fly it to Tahiti. No, Stark won't take it apart and build a new Iron Man suit….I don't think.") she came across two agents leaning against the bulkhead. "Agent Barton-"

They shut up instantly when the Black Widow glared at them. "The next words out of your mouth had better be, 'helped save the world and is the greatest agent we've ever seen'," she growled at them. She fixed her eyes on the little boy cowering in front of her and cocked an eyebrow.

He had some sense of self-preservation. He and his cohort were gone faster than Natasha Romanoff could blink.

She looked at her watch. _Six pm. Happy hour at Stark Tower_, she thought to herself. She turned left and entered the small cafeteria. The food looked more unappetizing than usual. _If Clint were here he'd make some snide comment about having to put an arrow through the hamburger, neutralize the threat_.

She'd never minded being alone. It was a trait. Never getting close to anyone helped with the job. It enhanced her ability to morph from one person into another. She was a lover, a fighter, an assassin, arm candy, whatever the job required. And then she returned to being Natasha Romanoff. Cold. Aloof. Before the next mission, before the next cover. To get close to someone was to give part of herself to someone else, and nobody could know what was truly her.

Until a pair of brown eyes at the end of an arrow looked into her soul and saw her..and saved her life.

The burgers looked acutely more deadly. Natasha decided dinner was out of the question. She left the cafeteria and made her way to the hangar bay. "I need a ride," she informed the nearest crewmember.

She recognized the kid as the same young buck that Captain America had chewed out the day of the Battle of Manhattan. And he knew better than to screw with the Black Widow. "Where to?" he asked, with just a slight tremble in his voice. He had balls, she gave him that.

"Manhattan. I'll tell you where to drop me off."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Natasha effortlessly leapt from the open cargo ramp of the jet onto the outside balcony of Stark Tower. She glanced in through the windows. _Whoops._ Pepper Potts had caught her entrance.

She wasn't sure what Stark's secretary thought of her yet. They'd established a shaky friendship after the blowup at Stark's party, and at the Expo. But Pepper didn't trust her and Natasha didn't blame her. After all, she'd been Natalie Rushman, mild-mannered secretary when they'd met. Fury had told her to get close to Stark, and she'd done too good a job. Pepper had been jealous, though she hadn't shown it. Natasha read people for a living. She knew the signs.

The door opened and Pepper came outside. "Agent Barton is down in the lab with Tony," Pepper said by way of greeting.

"Tony lets someone else play with his toys?"

"Only the ones he trusts," Pepper shot back. The barb had hit its mark.

"I'm...sorry." The words were honest, albeit hard to say. She was never sorry. Get in, get the job done by any means necessary, get out. No apologies. No regrets.

To her credit, Pepper didn't call bullshit. "Do you want to come in?" she asked.

"Sure," Natasha replied carefully. The newly-rebuilt Stark Tower was shaky ground for the assassin, and she tread carefully. "Looks like new," she noted as they stepped into the open living room. She glanced at the windows. "Bulletproof?" she asked.

"Hopefully," Pepper responded. "You want a drink?"

_Huh_. "Vodka, straight," she replied. She stood in the middle of the floor while Pepper moved to the bar. "How long has Agent Barton been here?" she asked.

"A few hours."

"I'm glad he found someplace he could go," Natasha said. That was the truth. "Hasn't exactly been easy on the carrier the past couple months."

"Trust is a hard thing to earn back," Pepper noted.

This was why Pepper Potts was so good at her job as CEO. She knew when to pull punches and when to strike hard. "Yeah, it is. I think they'll realize he's okay in the end," Natasha replied.

"He'll have to prove himself," Pepper said, handing Natasha her drink.

Natasha took the glass, offering a small salute with the glass. "He's working on that."

Pepper smiled. "I'm sure he is." She glanced around. "The guys are on 32 if you want to join them," she offered.

Natasha looked at Pepper. "I'm okay here," she said.

Pepper nodded. There was a pause as the two women drank in silence.

The elevator dinged, and Natasha could hear Clint and Tony laughing their asses off at something before the doors even opened. Tony was the first to notice her, and she locked eyes with Clint, and her fellow agent broke out into a genuine smile. "Hey Nat."

"If you came to bring home Feather Head, he's gonna be preoccupied the next couple of, oh, what-weeks?" Tony asked Clint. Clint nodded.

"Weeks. Could be months, even, I mean, there's a lot of testing to be done," he said, and Tony nodded.

"Weeks," Tony confirmed.

Natasha shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm not here to break up the bromance," she said.

"Nat, he's got an automatic pistol down there that is two steps from shooting lasers," Clint told her. "You gotta come try it."

"No thank you," Tony cut in. "She has a nasty tendency to break my toys."

"Stark, I'm pretty sure you and Colonel Rhodes were the ones who broke your house. And _you_ broke your race car." Natasha looked at Pepper. Pepper was trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile.

"Semantics," Tony waved it away. "You were there. Both times. I blame you. As I recall you were supposed to keep me from doing something stupid. Both times."

"There's a full time job," Natasha muttered. She looked at Pepper. "I don't feel bad handing that one back to you at _all_."

This time, Pepper did smile.

"So why am I going to be partnerless for weeks, Stark?" Natasha asked. "You boys building a better mousetrap?"

"Exploding arrows. Five foot blast radius," Clint said with a grin. _Boys will always be boys. Toys and explosions, the bigger the better_. "Infrared, night vision scope, laser targeting."

"His toy now," Tony added. "But better, because I'm building it."

"Uh huh."

"You should come check it out," Clint told Natasha. He looked at Tony, as if asking for permission.

"Fine. But she blows it up, you buy it," Tony said.

"Go ahead," she heard Pepper say, and Natasha looked at her. "I'll pour you another drink." The two women glanced at each other. "Don't burn the place down. I just had the windows put in after all." Pepper looked at Natasha. "I trust you'll keep these two in line?"

Tony guffawed. Natasha looked at Pepper. "As well as anyone can," she told her.

Pepper considered that. "Good."

It wasn't forgiveness. It wasn't a solid friendship. But it was a start.

And Natasha vowed that she wouldn't lose the two friends she had. So it was no surprise to anyone when the redheaded assassin started coming by regularly. And staying longer.

Until Tony finally said, "You know, I have an extra bedroom."

Natasha looked at him, and winked at Clint. "Already got one, Stark. Thanks anyway."

Her home was where he was.


	7. Tony Stark

**Disclaimer****: Well let's see it's been 7 chapters and...still don't own em.**

******Author's Note**: Well, here's the end. Tony's chapter. Thank ya'll for reading, reviewing, alerting...it's been fun!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **_Tony Stark_

The world was off its axis.

Hell had frozen over.

The Leaning Tower had fallen over.

Something. Anything. Because clearly something chaotic (Mayan apocalypse maybe?) had happened for there to be six random people in Tony Stark's home. It was STARK Tower, damn it. Not the "A for Avengers" Tower. This was Tony Stark we're talking about, damn it, and damn it, he doesn't just open his doors for orphans, lost kittens, or, in this case, big green rage monsters, two master assassins, a god, and a super soldier.

And yet….

Tony found himself leaning on the edge of the bar on a Saturday night. Any other Saturday night pre-Battle of Manhattan, and Tony Stark would've been in Times Square, shutting down the Hard Rock Café or Lace Gentleman's Club, living it up, because he was a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. But not tonight. Instead, he found himself leaning against the bar with a bottle of Jack in one hand and his eyes fixed on the strangest sight he'd ever seen, terrorists, Iron Monger, Whiplash, and crazy aliens included.

Thor. God the guy had a laugh that shook the whole damn penthouse. The big god was regaling the group of some Asgardian battle with bilgesnipe, whatever the hell they were-apparently something large with antlers, if his hand gestures were any indication. Seated on the couch next to Pepper, Dr. Jane Foster was turning slightly red at her out of this world boyfriend's antics. It still stung like hell, because when Tony saw Thor, he automatically associated _Loki_ which automatically brought up Phil. But he'd seen the security footage. The look of desperation on Thor's face when Loki had stabbed Phil. And the look of pain, and then anger. If he could've saved Phil, he would have.

_Phil…when the hell had he started thinking of him as 'Phil',_ he wondered.

Bruce stood a little off from the group. Probably worried that the Hulk would find beating the hell out of Thor almost as much fun as watching the god put hand antlers on either side of his head. Bruce was definitely the one regret Tony didn't have about the people in the room. Bruce had a quick wit and seemed willing to put up with him, and there weren't many in the world who would lay claim to that. And one of these days Tony was going to pop the Hulk out, just because he could and he loved a challenge. The good doctor had a beer in one hand and a small smile on his face. Which went to a total look of shock and mild embarrassment as Jane Foster's mousy assistant, Darcy Lewis, grabbed him by the arm and yanked him onto the sofa with her, saying something to the effect of, "Come on Doc, the Hulk wouldn't dare risk bustin' the new windows."

"God I hope not," Bruce muttered. "Pepper and her bluetooth scare the hell out of me."

"I heard that," Pepper replied, from her place on the couch. Tony's CEO/girlfriend was wearing a pair of cutoff shorts and a white top, her bare feet resting on the coffee table. This was the most relaxed Tony had seen her in months, and it made him happy. Of course, if anyone heard him thinking like that he shot back something snide like, "You don't piss off the woman of the house," or something. It amazed him how much her happiness meant to him now. Tony Stark, one woman man. Well hell, that was taking some getting used to. Pepper looked back at him, and gestured for him to come join them.

He shook his head. He was good where he was. PDA was reserved for the bedroom (see, he was learning), not for a living room full of strangers.

Apparently, though, that wasn't stopping Clint and Natasha. Tony was ignorant when it came to relationships but he wasn't blind. She was sitting next to him on the opposite couch. While they were far, far from making out, he caught it when Clint accidentally brushed her hand, or when she shifted her foot against his ankle…God they were so obvious. Despite it though, the two of them were handy to have around. Pepper needed another woman (He shuddered. Oh God. Pepper and Natasha spilling secrets…) to talk to with all the testosterone in the house and Clint…well, the guy had a decent sense of humor and he wouldn't put up with any of Tony's crap either. That made him okay. Plus, the guy had a penchant for classic rock and hard metal, and Tony could get on board with that.

A laugh interrupted his thoughts and he looked down at Steve. The man out of time looked….well, he'd be damned to ever admit it but Steve looked….normal. Captain America was leaning on the back of the couch that Clint and Natasha were sitting on. Tony had finally figured out why exactly Cap pissed him off so much-apart from being a goody two-shoes and bein' all gentlemanly and such-

Steve reminded Tony of the quality time he'd never gotten with his dad. In fact, Steve had probably spent more time with his father than Tony ever had, and he was jealous. Yep, write it in stone, take out an ad in the _Times_, Tony Stark was _jealous_ of Captain America. Steve was everything he wasn't. And _damn it_, if he didn't try every so often to hold a door for Pepper, or use the phrase, "Sorry," every now and again. Captain Cleaver was rubbing off on him.

Steve glanced back at Tony and gave a small smile and a roll of his eyes toward Thor, who was now parading in front of the fireplace with his hand antlers again. Tony shrugged as if to say, "You were the one who let him stay."

Tony shook his head. God what a mess he'd gotten himself into. Letting six random people who had no business being in the same room together into his house. Which, was _his_ house, damn it.

"Hey Tony," Pepper said from the couch, and he looked up. "Come sit with us," she said.

The group looked at him expectantly.

He sighed. Well, they were here to stay. Might as well face the inevitable. He walked cautiously down the set of stairs, perched on the couch next to Pepper.

Thor immediately launched into another story, and all eyes were back on him, giving Tony an out.

He'd never admit it to anybody.

And he'd turn his repulsors on anybody that did.

But he was okay with these people…his friends…sharing his home.

Except damn it, it was _not_ Avengers Tower.


End file.
